


Parallel Hearts

by Lostly_Chimbo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Crossing Parallels, F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Games, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentors, Reconciliation, Science Fiction, Taboo, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostly_Chimbo/pseuds/Lostly_Chimbo
Summary: Spinel has lost the game by a strange event, but somehow she feels divided. In her way to found out that Pink Diamond don’t  even exist, she sees in other place a bad feeling that is hurting her. Something evil full of hate, and she is not prepared to confront it.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. End of the Game

Across the galaxy, we are figuring out The Garden, a little planet with such colorful memories. Here, a special gem is rejuvenating after an unexpected blast that she can’t remember how it happened. Spinel! She is a playful and energetic gem given to Pink Diamond after the dysfunction oh her Pearl. What’s happening? Spinel was worrying about something, a game? Yes! She was playing some kind of game with Pink. What was it? Oh that’s right! Now she remembers, the form to win was to stand very still until Pink Diamond returns, but now… now she has lost. 

Spinel is so confused. What just happened? Why she suddenly rejuvenates? Did someone hurt her? She stands up to walk around the decomposed garden, the flowers have no longer survived, some bushes have grown so much, the pillars are shattering… all at the garden seems dead, gone, abandoned. She glanced up toward the dark space and sights. By the game has end, she is ready to return Homeworld, find her dearest friend and some answers.

While traveling across the portal, Spinel hear screams of pain inside of her head, strong ones, this hurts she. She really doesn’t care. 

* * *

Spinel was surprised when she arrive Homeworld, some many lights, structures, gems. It was the first time in there. As she knows literally all about Pink Diamond she didn’t get lost to get into Pink’s Palace, walking through the interiors Spinel can remember all of the beautiful details Pink told to her, so many colorful memories, as singing along the corridor and all the lamps glowing up pink. 

Suddenly when Spinel was reaching to Pink’s Diamond room, she trade a look with a gem near to her room, she jump into his foot as fast as she can to find out it was a Pearl, but really different as she knows, this one looks different, pink. Yes! Now she remembers that gem, is Pink Pearl. Both were surprised but it was a good time to talk about whatever she needs to know. 

“Hi, are you Pink Pearl?” ask Spinel with an energetic but innocent tone.

“Wow! That’s right….” Pearl answer confused. “And who are you?”

“Oh sorry, let me introduce myself” Spinel just jump and said “I’M SPINEL, PINK DIAMOND BEST FRIEND!!!!!” 

This was more confused for Pink Pearl, she never knows about a Spinel, nor that her diamond has a best friend, WHY SHOULD SHE NEED A BEST FRIEND???

“Are you right Pinky?” Spinel ask with a clingy voice after seeing Pink Pearl face

“NO… Oh no, YES, I was confused”

“Oh don´t worry, Pink Diamond told me so many things about you and also the tragic decision of White Diamond to take control of you”

Pink Pearl was inclusive more confused

“So… that’s great, I can deal with it” Pink Pearl don’t know how to continue the conversation “And what are you making here little buddy?”

“Oh Yeah” Spinel have lost her mind, she have forgot that she was going to find Pink Diamond. “I am in my way to find Pink Diamond. Have you seen her?”

“WHAT???” Pink Pearl was now really confused and scared. In the middle of nowhere, a new gem surprise her, she supposes to be Pink Diamond’s best friend, also knows everything about her and obviously, THIS GEM DIDN’T’ EVEN MIND WHAT HAVE JUST HAPPENED IN THE RECENT YEARS. “So you didn´t know anything about our diamond?” Pink ask

“No for sure” response Spinel

“Ok let me tell you, Pink Diamond is no longer a diamond, she has become a human, in planet Earth, after building up a rebellion against herself, where suddenly a Rose Quartz leader of the rebellion shattered her to then find up that Pink Diamond pretend her own dead and and and…”

“WOWOWOW” Spinel has heard enough to understand that Pink Diamond doesn´t exist. “So you are telling me that she abandoned me to go up upon her new colony? ... wow that’s interesting” Spinel take a deep breath to process all the information, straight up through the Pink wall, then she ask “And where should I find this human that you told me that is Pink Diamond new form?”

“Oh, yes… em… his name is Steven Universe and right now he is with the other diamonds trying to repair all the damaged caused by them. It’s like the initiation of a new era!”

“Oh that sounds great, looks that they are having fun so…” Spinel was considering the situation, it was difficult, some thoughts in her head, more questions but looking the right way, she will meet possibly meet Pink Diamond? “Can you tell me in which planet they are, so I can found them and… I don´t know, talk about me? Because I´m really confused right now”

Pink Pearl grabs her shoulder. “Sure just let me tell you what gem should you ask because I’m out of that line”

“Thanks Pearl” Spinel said with a soft and sweet tone.

* * *

After Spinel founds up where Steven Universe and The Diamonds are she goes to the portal and starts a new journey.  
“Oh, I can´t understand what have just happened. Did Pink Pearl tell me the truth?” Spinel was quiet when suddenly it happens again, it hurts her, some screams of pain in her mind. Spinel closes strongly her eyes and then she sees other thing, other world, and visions. It seems blurred, dead plants around, seriously wrecked garden, then she see her hands with scratches and then BOOM, starts laughing. 

Spinel opens her eyes and figure out that she has arrived to the planet.


	2. The Other Side

Returning to the garden in which a gem is rejuvenating, again, from an incident that just occurs in a second. Spinel opens her eyes, she is confused and worried. What just happened? She has lost the game, the easy and ridiculous game Pink Diamond creates. Spinel don´t understand, she’s smiling, laughing, very angry, she can´t realize that she stands very still for the last 5999 years for nothing.

“This is incredible, no no no, this can´t be happening. No! How the heck did I lose to this stupid game! I just blink and BOOM, I’m in the floor rejuvenating for some reason I do not know.”

Spinel was breathing heavily, increasing her anger and start laughing louder, she was hitting the floor with here extended hands, and then she throws a blow to a pillar and this crashes. The bushes, she seems it with disgust and plucks it. She was going out of control till the time she was crying, she doesn´t understand what is going on with her, why she is very angry, revengeful, and sad.

Sitting on the floor, with her tears spilled on her hands, Spinel was trying to calm but nothing works, she has her mind filled with bad thoughts and she was having an amazing idea, for her.

* * *

After a good time thinking about her, Spinel arrives to homeworld, running and running without wasting time went thought Pink’s palace, carrying the weight of her emotions, with an evil smile drawn on her face and tightening her fists. Spinel finally reaches Pink Diamond’s room. She doesn´t seems anyone, unless a silhouette at the window, yes she can see Pink Diamond behind those thin curtains, then slightly grab the side of it, preparing a big fist with her hand, she is going to throw her, yes she was so evil to think it twice and when she throws up the curtain and catch the body and then she hit it with so much force that it was shattered, the ashes fall down to her foots but, it wasn’t Pink Diamond. Suddenly a scream of fright were irritating her ears. She turns around to catch whoever make the sound with her extended arms and found out it was… Pink Diamond´s pearl. 

“HEY YOU! Are you Pink Diamond´s pearl ah?” Spinel asks with a grim voice.

Pink Pearl totally scared response, “Yes Spinel I am. But what are you making here and why are you so rude”

“Oh you know sweetie, having fun taking revenge of a game I lose. But can you tell me, how you know me, because I have not met you before” She ask with a flirty voice.

“Don´t you remember Spinel? We have talked before about Pink Diamond” 

Spinel was tightening her hands hurting more Pink Pearl.

“I have not talk to you before sweetie, don´t lie to me. What I want to know is what did you knows about my stupid diamond” Screams Spinel.

“Have you lost your mind. I told you all about her, she doesn´t exist now, she abandoned you in the garden to go over her colony, the story of the rebellion and…”

“Wait a minute you idiot! Are you telling me that Pink Diamond go over the Earth colony alone?”

"Yes, she has now a new form, a new personality or identity, a new home and new friends”

Spinel was tightening more her hand; Pink Pearl is at the edge of puffing.

“Wait a second. You are surely lying. How the heck she got new friends, I’m her ridiculous best friend, the only one friend she needs and deserve because of your fault” Spinel was losing her control, she was crying with anger. 

“I’m telling you the truth. Please don’t you remember that I told you to visit Steven Universe who is Pink Diamond” Pink Pearl could say it with the last chance to talk to her.

“Shut up you bullshit!” Spinel throws Pink Pearl though the wall and starts screaming louder. Then crying, forcing her feelings to hurt her and finally lying down in the floor filling with tears. 

Pink Pearl trying to stand up, can´t understand what happened to Spinel, she was nice and confidet when they met first, now… now she is rude, like an other side of her personality, she is revealing her feelings. Pink tries to walk and when she is side Spinel grabs her back.

“Spinel? What happened to you?” Pink Pearl asks with a worried tone. “Can we talk?”

“NOTHING!!!”

Spinel stands up very fast and goes away faster. Crossing the corridor with her tears falling to the floor Spinel don´t knows what to make, she wants to be alone, or hit something. She does not understand her feelings now.

While Pink Pearl is just in the floor watching Spinel going away from her, she also stands up and go behind her; she feels a broken heart in Spinel. She needs talk about her feelings.

Without wasting her time, with the least energy she has, Pink Pearl follows Spinel tears to solve her problem.


	3. Long Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to chapter 1

Spinel was walking around the planet she doesn’t knows about, but somewhere in that place where Steven Universe and The Diamonds. Curiously she founds a group of 5 quartzes sitting at the shore of a green river. They look friendly, like having fun talking about a joke or an experience someone has. Spinel arrives to the group and starts a conversation. 

“Hello over there, buddies!” Spinel greeted with a cheerful accent.

“AH!” Shout up loud one of the quartzes.

“Hey. Hey, hey… stay calm; you don’t have to worry about anymore” Said a quartz.

“Oh sorry! Forgive me please, that was not my intention” Said Spinel.

“Oh don’t worry my friend, it’s normal this kind of circumstances in this times in which strangely The Diamonds are regretting to all the planets about their actions” Said another quartz.

“Oh yes, is because of that little boy that has Pink Diamond’s gem, I don’t remember his name… but he was so cute.” Said the other quartz with a mocking tone.

“His name is not Steven Universe?” Ask Spinel quickly.

“Oh yes, Steven Universe, what a rare name for a Diamond…”

“I need to see him, where I can found him?” 

“Oh sweetie, is kind far but if you follow the river up to the north you can find theme with other gems” Answer the same quartz.

Spinel thanks to the group of quartzes and start following the river to go up The Diamonds. 

“We should ask her gemsona, I’ve never see someone like her before” Said the last of the quartzes.

* * *

Walking though the river, feeling a windy environment that fussed her heart-shaped buns, a mossy floor that makes her think she´s walking on water, and the radiance of two suns that fuse the colors of the sky. 

In so many years Spinel hasn´t feels how beautiful a gemsona can connect with the planet, she feel so calm, out of this world… she miss the garden, the first years in which Pink Diamond left her, she wasn´t alone, Spinel was having fun looking at the flowers, the butterflies, floor tiny organisms, everything. This feeling of nostalgia makes her throw only one tear, she was happy to finally met her Diamond again, doesn’t care if she was gone, probably is her new form and then Pink will recognize her and then they would be happy best friends forever. 

With a smile drown in her face; she goes across the long river with eager to see her best friend.

* * *

Looking straight the colored sky, Spinel unexpectedly fall into the river, then into the liquid mass she was feeling disconnected with the world, traveling form one star to the other it the deep space, floating. The sun was calling her, Spinel… Spinel. How the heck the sun starts calling her, it looks so beautiful, Spinel was laughing. Suddenly an electric charge was running into all of her body, all the stars, galaxies, planets go out of her sight and BOOM, she is awake. She can’t imagine how fun it was until she realizes that she is no more in the river, the floor was yellow, some long way going up to… Yellow Diamond. Spinel jump as fast as she can.

“My Diamond I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my intention to…” Spinel with an scared but friendly tone was interrupted by Yellow Diamond.

“Are you Spinel?”

“Oh my stars, she really is. But how did you get over here? We have not seen you in thousands of years” Said Blue Diamond.

Spinel was trying to answers but the environment made her nervous. When Yellow Diamond notices it asked to Blue and Spinel to calm down. It was an unexpected meeting. 

“My Diamonds, I’m Spinel, Pink Diamonds best friend. I have lose a game and I’m here to return to my diamond and have fun in her new colony” Spinel response with a serious voice and with a cute tone she added “Can you please tell me where she is?”

The Diamonds where exchanging sights without any idea of what just happened to Spinel. They don’t know anything about her. So they stand up with Spinel in Yellows Diamond shoulder to interrogate her.

* * *

After a long trip hearing Spinel's story about her loneliness at the garden, Blue feels so sad and Yellow was angry, both can’t believe how Pink go so far with that game leaving a poor lovely gem alone. But was most surprised the Diamonds was that Spinel looks quiet, like she doesn’t felt sad or with bad thoughts, she seems so innocent to what happened around the 6000 years that pass.

Finally they found White Diamond and Steven Universe, they were talking with a group of gems. Both notice how Blue and Yellow were reaching them with a strange gemsona accompanying theme. White Diamond feels that she sees that gem before and Steven was excited to meet her.


	4. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl is worried about Spinel, she is being destructive with the weigh of all her emotions. Pink knows what she is feeling and she's trying to talk with her, explain what's happening and probably find a new friend that undestands the meaning of being yourself and different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put all my heart to make this chapter so special.
> 
> -Related to chapter 2

Pink Pearl was very worried, Spinel was sobbing but she can’t found her, she can hear it in all places of the palace. Pink Pearl tries everywhere and Spinel is nowhere. 

Giving up looking for her, Pink goes to the window, hoping that soon she would found her, looking straight ahead Homeworld she starts feeling sad, oh no, sadness is a very old emotion that strike Pink Pearl very hard, she don’t know why, but in her gem was a thought that was moving her body, her intentions, her purpose. Giving comfort, attends emotions, Spinel makes feel Pink Pearl like thousands of years ago, a lovely feeling. 

Tears falling down, Pink can’t imagine how she lost Spinel, regretting her intentions, trying to fix this problem. 

When she feels like all kind of hope have gone, the sky starts to… rain? From the edge of the window drops were falling but why? That means… that something is producing it, if in Homeworld doesn’t rain this probably be Spinel’s tears. YES! She remembers a secret terrace that only Pink Diamond knows about, that means that Spinel goes over the elevator and reaches to that terrace. Faster as she can, Pink Pearl run to find Spinel, the last chance to fix her feelings.

* * *

Pink Pearl has just arrived to the terrace and can’t believe what she saw, all of it was destroyed, the floor was cracked, the decoration were broken, the railing was detached, it was a mess. Far from Pink, al silhouette can be seen, it starts to glow up a white light, she quickly go over it, can be Spinel, something is happening. When she reach to the edge of the roof, the glowing stops, she can see her now, it was Spinel sitting there but… she don’t looks like Spinel anymore. Her hair was dark, color magenta, also her back change, her totally appearance. Pink wants to talk, she was afraid of her reaction, but can try it. So delicately grab her shoulder.

“What do you want?” Spinel asks with an empty voice, looking down with her legs gathered in his arms. 

Pink Pearl doesn’t know what to response, this is new for her, she don’t want to make her fell worst. 

“And?” Spinel asks again

“Look Spinel, I know how you are feeling, but I need to help you I…”

“Why?” Spinel interrupts her with a higher tone “Why do you want to help me? I treat you like… like… like trash. I punish you; I throw you to the wall. I was having thoughts on kill you. I have so many bad intentions…”

“I know Spinel, when I first meet you I was so jealous, also many things that I miss in my life. I’m pink and I have so lovely feelings but I was feeling empty…”

“Wow so you want to told me that I make you fell so bad, I know I know, you want me to assume that is my fault all of this, that because we are Pink Diamond’s gems our role is to be lovely, cheerful, ugly in the term of cuteness and bla bla bla. No! As you can see me I’m a very destructive gem, like Yellow Diamond, I fell that my role is to destroy, broke anything, did you know I have the energy to create a huge fist and destroy one of that buildings. I really don’t know why Pink Diamond choose me as her best friend, why she don’t care about me… I should leave that stupid garden the first year she leaves me alone and move on, but now I’m stock in this awful planet with that stupid diamond gone” Spinel was very annoyed. 

Delicately Pink Pearl put her hand over Spinel hand over Spinel’s hand. Spinel raises a little bit her head to see it.

“You know… I was feeling the same… not so hard… but very similar” Pink said with a soft voice.

Spinel just made an embarrassed expression looking to the other side. 

“When I wake up from all the years I was mind-controlled by White, I was feeling very depressive. So many things that I lost in those years, I don’t know why, so I visit Blue. In fact she is working in her emotions. So I told her all my corrupted emotions and she told me that this was a form in which you are being different to the other gems. A big step in which you go out of your role gem.”

“I don’t understand” interrupt Spinel.

“Ok I’m not well explaining but let me try, Blue Diamond now have joy expressions, her aura isn’t sad anymore, she is happy in this moments. Very weird you know uh? She being a Diamond whose role was to express sadness now is expressing happiness”

“Yes that’s kind of weird” Spinel said.

“Another case is when I have seen sometimes Yellow Diamond cry with Blue. But you would think that’s obvious because Blue Diamond is near. No! I was near them and I wasn’t feeling Blue’s Aura. Yellow Diamond crying for real… a Diamond with a strong personality is being soft and delicated… can you believe it?” Pink Pearl was telling it with a comic tone

“No, I can’t” Spinel was slightly drawing a smile in her face.

“But the most important thing is White Diamond. The only reason that I am not being mind-controlled is because she start being emotional. Her perfectionism thoughts fall down to her emotions, she sometimes glow her checks as pink. That so embarrassed.”

Spinel has understood all what Pink Pearl was telling her but can’t see how that affects her. This makes her so sad and again starts to see the empty floor. At these moments Pink Pearl grabs her lower face and faces her. Now that she is seeing her depressed form, with black bags under her pink eyes. 

“Spinel, what I try to said is that you have changed, you are being different, and you are letting your feelings being a new version of you…” 

“But what, this is my real form, a destructive gem?”

“No sweetie, that bitch left you alone, you are feeling revengeful, that is normal, you are letting your feelings go out. I look at your eyes and I know that you are in the inside that friendly gem that you supposed to be, but you also have a side that need to talk, to see things in other perspective, a form in which you can be emotionally strong. I think that the same energy you have to play is the same energy you have to show from this side of you”

“I understand…” Spinel was feeling better

“You know, you are the first gem I met that show her feelings besides the Diamonds. That’s why I come to talk to you, to make you understand that this is normal, being yourself… You remind me, and I was feeling the same and Blue explains me how it works, and I just don’t want you to go over a void of emptiness.”

Pink Pearl start to cry and Spinel notice it, she quickly grab Pink’s hands and told her to please stop crying with a soft voice. Pink told her to don’t worry, that how feelings works. Spinel and Pink where face to face, both where crying and then Spinel put her arms around Pink and hug her. Pink surprised hugged her too.

“So that how feelings work” guess Spinel

“Yes sweetie” response Pink

* * *

After long time viewing the large landscape of homeworld Spinel starts being comforted with Pink Pearl´s accompaniment.

“You know something, this was a secret place where Pink Diamond told me, where she can be free, clear her mind and sing one or another song. A beautiful place that I want to know.” Spinel said it with the intention to talk more with Pearl.

“That’s cute, I was hoping that you were here but as you, she always comes here… You know Spinel? You are a very different gem that I ever meet, and I feel something to you, I don’t know what is but I think is kind special…” Pink Pearl said with a very cute voice.

Spinel laid her head on Pink shoulder.

“I appreciate how you come over me, considering I almost kill you. Is something that I never mind from any gem. Trying to understand the stupid thoughts I come over and over again. But now I fell… found, something that I’ve never fell before.”

Finally Spinel laid her head on Pink Pearl’s legs. 

“I’ve been a mess” 

Spinel drop a tear and Pink Pearl cleaned it.

“No sweetie, you’re not a mess… you are a lost gem who finally have found comfort after a huge storm of feelings” declare Pink Pearl in a metaphoric way to make her feel better.

“Thanks you” said Spinel

Pink Pearl with her warm and soft hands stroke Spinel’s hair to make her fall asleep. She knows she needs to rest after a long and exited day. Then after few minutes she fall asleep too.

The cold night couldn’t freeze this warm moment of both gems.


	5. Deep Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the other side, Spinel is trying to explain Steven her uncomfortable situation but when they start touching sensible issues, Spinel reveals a side that both don't expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going serious.
> 
> -Related to chapter 3

Have pass a long time where The Diamonds, Steven Universe and Spinel were talking about her. They don’t believe how cruel Pink Diamond was in leaving her alone in the garden for almost 6000 years. Steven Universe was realizing how Spinel seems so innocent to the situation, knowing that Pink’s actions were so irresponsible, this was a big weight for him because was another of his mother problems. But in this case, Spinel didn’t want to kill him, she just want to have her Best Friend back. 

“So what should I make now that… this Steven Universe is Pink Diamond’s new form?” Ask Spinel 

“I don’t know, you can hang out with Steven and try to make him your new best friend” answered Yellow Diamond

“Yes sure but I don’t know if this would work. I mean, this is new for me, and I pass time with her can be in a way weird. Do not misunderstand Spinel”

“No way” Said Spinel  
"But let give her a try Steven” Replied Blue Diamond.

“Yes Steven, as you can see, Spinel is the same size as you, meaning that you both can be very well pals at this moments in which we’re trying to fix the universe. You know, we are super tall diamonds and both of you pretty little gems.” Justified White Diamond.

“Yeah sure, we can make it that way.” Respond Steven not very sure.

Spinel just shouts and surrounds Steven with her arms to hugs him very hard to show affection. 

“Right so, we are going to localize the other kindergarten of Blue Jaspers in the ship and while we are on it you can pass time talking about both of you and try to understand each other.” Said White Diamond with a calm tone.

“Yeah sure” Said Steven 

“Ok, so when we find out the location we will notify you to put hands back to work.”

“Right, you can be sure that we will become best friends.” Reply Steven

“Have a good time sweeties” Said Blue and Yellow Diamond while they were leaving to go over the ship.

* * *

Steven and Spinel were alone, surrounded by tall trees, big rocks and a small stream of green vital liquid. The temperature was slight cold with a windy environment.

Steven sits up on a rock that looks like a comfortable chair.

“So we can start meeting better this time, considering I’m the gem you were looking for” Steven starts the conversation.

“Ah yes so… where can I start?” Spinel continued with a comic voice. “So as you know, I’m Pink Diamond’s Best Friend. She told me that I was made only for her, you know, a playmate to hang out…”

“But what happened to Pearl, she wasn’t there for here?” Interrupt Steven.

With a comic voice Spinel answer “Oh buddy, before I was made, Pink was having big issues with the Diamonds, a colony, power, something to have fun as her sisters. But anything comes up, so using her destructive powers accidentally broke Pearl” 

“Wait, Pink Pearl? Who has her eye cracked?” Interrupt again Steven.

“Yes! The diamonds see how Pink was going on with her powers and elaborate a form to calm her down. They give her a new pearl but it was personalized by default, something that she really don’t like because what she needs is someone to talk, have fun or whatever, she needs a friend, not a servant with a lack of information” The form in which Spinel explain it doesn’t make it look so catastrophic.

“So that’s why they made you.” Guess Steven.

“Yes, they made an injector with the formula of a Spinel, in this case a chaotic and powerful Spinel. They place it on a planet rich in elements near the garden. The garden in this case was our home or a place to have fun. Besides traveling though the other Diamond colonies, we must spend the time in the garden, in which we peacefully wait until the Diamonds to assign Pink here own colony.”

“That’s amazing, you look like a very different gem. All the gems I ever meet were destructive, with the detail of wanting to kill me because of my mom”

“Yes… is great to see how she goes alone with Pearl through the colony. And now the colony is gone to be a free place for gems” Spinel tone was being deep.

“Hey don’t hurt yourself like that. Many things have changed for good. Now the gems are being free to do whatever they want.” Steven tries to comfort Spinel.

“Yes like those Quartzes I meet near the portal… but my life purpose was being a nice friend, my dream was to hang out with Pink to her colony, have fun, and discover it. I really want it. ” Spinel was going sad.

“Hey, you can come with me to planet Earth, you can discover it by yourself; have new friends or realizing the use of your powers for other activities.”

Spinel sits down to see down how the streams moves.

“Yes I know but… this hurts me. I feel that I was not good enough for Pink, and that’s because she left me. And now I feel the same… you don’t want me around. I could be a mess, an ugly companion to your heroic actions, I feel it Steven” Spinel was talking so slowly and sad.

“Spinel, don’t be like that…”

While Steven was talking, Spinel don´t hear him. She let fall a single tear to the stream, it slowly dissipating through the movement of the stream. It starts vibrating, them starts oscillating so fast in which her reflection starts to change. She can see her but… in other form, darker, very messy with a very sad expression. She was scared, but her curiosity took her to interact, the reflection was smiling very evil, Spinel was confused; many thoughts were coming to her mind.

“Spinel! Spinel!” Steven was trying to catch her attention while she looks down to the stream”

“You don’t want me around because I’m not good enough to maintain a friendship ah?” Spinel was growling.

“No Spinel, that… I don’t…”

“Shout up stupid Universe, Pink doesn’t care about me because she is not good enough to have a high and delicate gem as me” Spinel was slowly preparing a fist.

“What?!?!” Steven was being confused.

“You as your mom can’t be the silly difference you propose to be. If you have discover the Earth and obviously met new friends, why should you learn how to build up a new friendship, maintain it, appreciate it and see who I’m trying to be kind for you Steven” Her fist was growing as tall as the trees.

“Spinel you don’t understand, that’s not how friendship works. I have learned and I am here to help you.”

“Who knows more about friendship. YOU? Or a gem created with that purpose you little…”

Spinel suddenly starts feeling dizzy. She was losing her energy, her face was looking straight up the sky with a blurry vision and without understanding anything of how far she took the situation. 

“SPINEL!!!” Shout Steven

“Steven… I’m sorry…”

Spinel let fall her big fist over her.

* * *

Steven with tears over his face could imagine that the fist could puff out Spinel, but the most awful thing was that Spinel shattered herself.


	6. Leaving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl doesn't mind what Spinel have just made. She is crazy, but doesn't matter how sick she is, she would found out that a new life is beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Related to Chapter 4

The day light illuminates all homeworld with a diversity of colors. The buildings start to bright and the gems were appearing from all parts.

Pink Pearl starts waking up, this is a little weird because gems don’t sleep, but the day before was so excited. Something was not right, Spinel wasn’t there, and the terrace was empty. Pearl was worried, she lose Spinel again and now what will happens. What she should do? This was terrible for her, just at this moment were she feels that all was under control, in which Spinel bounds has been healed, now she left her. At some time Pink Pearl was mad walking in circles around the destroyed terrace. 

Pearl has just reach the palace’s indoors and all of it was a mess. Groups of Topaz were running in column through the hallway alarming the other role gems to go outside the palace. Pearl at the moment could catch one of them to ask what’s happening.

“Yellow Diamond’s armory has been looted by a single gem and we have located movement in this palace.” Told one of the Topaz.

“And you could not recognize it or see it. Where is it going now?” Ask Pearl very fast.

“We suggest that it would arrive at Pink Diamond’s old armory too but you need to leave the palace now!”

The Topaz goes away as fast as she can to reach the group of other Topaz.

Pink Pearl was now very worried. A lot of thoughts were coming up to her. That gem might me Spinel, she could be so crazy to loot the armory alone, and with her ability it should be easier for her. And now if they could found her, puff her and bubble her.

“Movement in the armory!!!” laughs a Topaz to everyone.

That obviously was Spinel but how. 

“Three hallways have been blocked up!!!” Announce other Topaz.

Pearl was paralyzed, she can’t move. The thoughts she carries on huts her because she feels that she lose the game. In the silence of her mind, she sees how a long arm was surrounding her, confused she starts screaming and as fast as light she disappears in the walls.

* * *

Pink Pearl could barely open her eyes to see how Spinel was carrying her through a secret hallway. How damn she knew about a secret pass in the entire palace. This was so extreme, at the middle of nothing Spinel is being followed by all the guards, and now she is carrying her to nowhere, there were in big troubles. 

“Oh my Bubblegum where were you?” Spinel asks with a lazy voice while she was running.

“What the heck are you doing you crazy doll.” Pink Pearl was exhausted. “Haven’t you notice what have you done?”

“Don’t worry about that, I have all under control.” 

“But what means all of this; you looted an armory, destroy the hallway to block it and now you are a fugitive.”

Spinel stops and jumps toward the pipe in front of her. They fall into spacecraft hangar of Pink Diamond. Spinel leaves Pink Pearl to see around all the immense ships that weren’t used in many years. 

“Are you crazy!?!?” Pearl shouts. “What we are making in here?”

“Don’t you see? We are going to escape from here.”

Pink Pearl looks at her with a confused face.

“We borrow one of this spacecraft to escape far away from this sick planet. Be free from the Diamonds, the problems and our memories.” Spinel looks proud of her idea.  
Pink Pearl couldn’t imagine this scenario. After all what happens, all what she suffers and dealt with Spinel and Homeworld, it looks that the best solution is leaving it stealing an spacecraft.

“But we can’t leave. This is our home.”

“You mean that was our home. Come on Pearl, aren’t you tired of living here? Living in this palace that the only thing that remember us is that silly bitch?”

Yes I know but this is our home, we belong here… with The Diamonds, the gems and… Steven”

“Don’t mention them.” Spinel was mad. “Please Pearl look what I have done for us. I take some arms, resources and materials to take up here and escape this land on any of this ships.”

“Yes I know but…”

“Please Pearl understand. You helped me to understand my fault, to control my emotions, to believe again in friendship. And now I’m trying to help you, beginning a new life, forgetting all that old memories and building up new ones.”

Pearl was surprised without any words.

“But please Pearl. If I want to escape with you I need you to believe in me.”

“Ok… I can but…” 

“Pearl we are being chased by the guards, we need to escape or all of this should be for nothing”

“Ok ok ok I’m with you, just let me think”

“Pearl could you think a little bit faster, which of this spacecraft we should use. You know the most about this”

“Ok ok, these are old, however that spacecraft at the corner covered with a blanket may be useful if we’re going to live in space now.” Pearl is trying to realize what she is saying  
“Really Pearl? Are you admitting that you want to live in space?” Spinel was being emotional.

“Spinel move on an take out that stupid blanket before I refuse to this.” Pearl was being serious.

From afar both can hear how the guards warned to storm the hangar. 

Spinel knows somehow the operation and handling of a spacecraft so right into the ship she starts to analyses how to go away from there. Finally when she starts the engines she goes over the platform of the ship to be sure everything is in the ship, but one thing was missing. 

Pink Pearl was scared; she is paralyzed by her thoughts again. She doesn’t understand what she’s making, so many ideas in her head that go around and around.  
“Pearl what are you doing outside the ship? We must go now!!!”

“I don’t know, I can’t move, I… I’m so scared of this”

“Pearl I was scared too, when I came here I was scared of everything that the only form to face it was the violence. But you came to me and you help me found my way in my life. And now I’m returning it, I want you to come with me, go over the space, and forget all this shit”

Pink Pearl was moved by her words but she can’t move.

“Sure Spinel, I want to be with you but I can’t move. I am freeze” 

“Could you have told me before?” Said it with an annoying voice

Spinel grabs Pearl as fast as she can and takes her to the cockpit. At that moment the guards have arrived to the hangar and see how the spacecraft have being activated. Quickly as they can, warned to prepare an air assault if the spacecraft manages to escape.

“Pearl we don’t have so much time, we must go right now!” Spinel was upset.

“Wait just a second, this is a huge baby and needs a dedicated operation”

The guards got to the ship quickly as they can but it was too late. It was starting flight and leaving the hangar. 

“Why this is so slow!!!” Spine shouts.

“If you remember, this was an old spacecraft. What you did is nothing, first you have to initiate the electric circulation, then activate the starter motor and then it needs to warm up the engine of light speed. Is such a big amount of energy that this baby consumes.”

Spinel was silent, she doesn´t wait so many information. While she see over one of the mirrors that an amount of 8 assault jets were approaching to them. 

“Pearl how do the defense system works?”

“Give me a second”

Pearl pressed on the screen and activates an expansive wave of electricity that causes on the jets an overcharge of energy that started to fall down all of them.

“No way, that was amazing!!” Spinel still surprised of how Pearl manage the spacecraft so well.

When Spinel starts breathing freedom, at the window she can see from afar how some canyons were pointing them.

“Pearl I don’t want to warn you again but they are some canyons pointing us.”

“I know I can see them. For this opportunity I need you to go over the laser canyon and shoot over the missiles.” Pink Pearl was exhausted

“Right my captain” Spinel goes quickly to the cabin and asks Pearl for instructions. Pearl with a communicator guide Spinel how to use it. The missiles were near and Spinel starts to shoot them. One by one the missiles start to explode, she was so excited on how she is carrying this and Pearl by the other side focused in the engine has a shower of emotions. This mission has been so crazy and is going so far that as well is working she don’t know how. 

“We have two missiles from both sides, I can deal with one but the other must be dodged”

“Copied” say Pearl.

Spinel shoot the one at the left and Pearl prepared for the moment, wait to the other missile to reach a little near to them to surprisingly do a barrel roll, that makes to the missile miss the ship making it to be in front of Spinel and BOOM, without thinking twice, Spinel shoot over it. 

“Are you ready to leave this dump?” Pearl asks seeing that the engine was ready.

“I have waited so long to this moment Bubbluegum.”

“Prepare in three, two, one.” 

Pearl lowered the lever to the moment that the spacecraft starts to move very faster away from homeworld.

* * *

“Oh my stars that was sick!!!” Spinel yelled to Pearl.

“We should never repeat that, but I have to admit that it was amazing.” Pearl indicates.

“Have you seen how I destroy those missiles? One by one there were exploding.”

You were crazy!!! I don’t mind you were so agile with it.”

“Never mind that was basic, how you dodge that missile was so sick. I don’t see any gem from Homeworld who can dodge a missile as you. ” Praised Spinel.

Pink Pearl wasn’t very happy and excited in so much time. In that moment she feels that all the years she missed are being recovered with her new and very crazy friend.

“Pearl I just want to thank you. Sorry of all the pressure I caused to you, I was scared and I really want to go away from that planet with you.”

Pearl grabs Spinel hands and tells her.

“Hey sweetie… don’t worry. That’s what friends made.”

Spinel blush herself and drop a tear, she see her with a lovely face, then Pearl blushes too and hugs Spinel. The gems were lost in the space but it does not matter, they have found someone who cares about each other.


	7. Spinel Is Not Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel tries to hide her problems, but when she looks out and discovers the truth about what really happened to all this mess, she's going to make things worst damaging herself very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry if it have many scientific explanation.
> 
> \- Related to chapter 5

“SPINEL WHAT?!?!” The Diamonds exclaimed

Steven Universe told moments later, with tears in his face, to The Diamonds the inconvenience he had with Spinel. At some point The Diamonds agreed with Spinel reaction, they were worrying about her behavior, after all, she is free to express her anger like that because has been around 6000 years abandoned.

Steven tries to figure out that they got a point, but things have to change. He just put aside the conversation and asked them to help him trying to heal Spinel’s gem. 

“Are you sure about this Steven?” Asked White Diamond

“She tries to literally kill you, which is not a surprise but is very funny to think on it” Laugh Yellow Diamond with a comic tone.

“Maybe we should give her an opportunity to talk with us and maybe we can heal her emotional bounds.” Commented Blue Diamond

“Yes we should” said Steven

“Ok, let give this little sweetheart an opportunity.” Conclude White Diamond.

Steven smeared his hand with saliva to put it over the gem, it slowly starts to heal, then Yellow Diamond ribbed her hands and touches the gem, seconds later Spinel restores and now she is back but passed out. Blue Diamond touches Spinel with her powers to repair her emotions. Spinel wakes up but she was confused, but she was overcoming with thoughts, a mess in her words, couldn’t understand what’s happening. White Diamond touch Spinel head, maybe this way she can reorganize her thoughts and try to understand what happened to her moments before. 

Later, Spinel just notices that she is surrounded by The Diamond and quickly as she can jump over her feet to greet them. 

“Spinel, we are glad to see you again” Said the Diamonds

“What?” Spinel was confused “What happened to me?”

“Steven told us that you let yourself be carried by your emotions and tries to hurt him.” Answer White Diamond.

“What? Wait, I can’t be so crazy to try it…” She started laughing.

“Spinel can you remember what happened moments before?” Asked Steven

“Oh don’t worry we understand, staying alone can make you carry all thoughts in your mind that you can let it go.”

“Yellow! You are not helping” Interrupt Blue to Yellow

“Sorry Blue… look Spinel, we were worried about you, about your messy behavior.”

Spinel looks that she couldn’t understand what is happening, is like she have forgot all what happened before she was shattered. 

“Spinel we were talking about your…”

“Oh yeah! I remember we were talking about me.” She interrupts

“Yes, on how was your relationship with Pink Diamond”

“You know, maybe we shouldn´t talk about it. I think it may cause any trouble if you’re saying that I have gone out of control.”

The Diamonds looks at her with a suspicious face. Spinel clearly knows what happens, she go out of control, she sees her as a darker form, an evil form, when she interacts with her reflection she was blind, through her body she have feel all the weight of being abandoned, and clearly all the revengeful thoughts take control of her. She is not prepared for violence, she is made to be kind cute, joyful and silly. 

“Spinel! Spinel!” Yellow Diamond was trying to draw her attention. 

Spinel replies her but she is not sure to continue talking about her problems. To avoid the conversation she pretends being dizzy, showing that she needs some space to think. The Diamonds don’t judge her, they understand the situation, considering that is an unique gem, all of it has been a mess and continuing talking about it is going to make the situation worst as it could be.

* * *

Spinel was at a room far away from The Diamonds while this were searching for another planet to visit. She was just thinking about the situation avoiding all kind of thoughts that makes her going out of control. 

Moments later, the communication system was warning that a spacecraft traveling across Yellow’s Diamond colony region wants a meeting. The Diamonds and Steven think about it, if it should be important or not, but as always Steven convinced them to let them join, something could be wrong or can be a warning of any outer space circumstance. Without thinking twice, The Diamonds gave permission to the other ship. At the other part they’ve seen two gems that they have met before. 

“Captain Lemonade and Billie reporting to The Diamonds”

Yellow Diamond starts to laugh; she can’t resist how cute those new names for both gems were.

At the other side of the screen was Lemonade, a Peridot with technological tips and Billie is a middle height Bismuth. Lemonade has her at her back with a size of an oval. Her companion Billie was strong and a very talented armorer who have specialized in her skills with different cultures. Her gem was at the right arm with the size of a pentagon. It was a dynamic duo that has traveled all around Blue Diamonds independent colonies.

“My Diamonds we should report that we have an inconvenient that could affect life in the Universe.” Announce Lemonade.

“What’s the matter right now?” Ask White Diamond

“Our spacecraft was traveling around Uniwan, this Solar System consist of two stars, both at the same size and 6 planets orbiting it. The problem is that when we were preparing the ship for light speed both stars as a coincidence gave off huge solar flares. We were a little bit near to the stars that we couldn’t have enough time to scape. The big stuff is that so much radiation energy hit the spacecraft and if you remember we were preparing the ship for light speed, this cause that such much energy stored in the ship makes it to overcharge and suddenly big sharps of radiation were fired over random directions.” 

“That’s a big problem you both cause, but tell us what will happen to those sharps.” Ask Yellow Diamond.

* * *

They couldn´t see but Spinel was close to the cabin to understand what is the matter happening at the meeting.

* * *

“We predict that if a sharp may collapse with any satellite it would cut it entirely and if this happens, this interaction would emanate the same amount of energy in form of radiation waves to every direction.”

“And you have identified if any planet, system or organism has been affected?” Steven asks concerned.

“We have receive various signs that have the same amount of intensity, almost it were very strong that only the interaction of the sharp could make it. The near ones have been in Blue Diamond’s region but had only been two moons and one unoccupied death planet and far away to Yellow Diamond’s region only two comets and a single planet. The matter is that we have studied the behavior of the material and the results are incredible.”

“This is taking too long” Said Yellow annoyed

“Sorry my Diamond I’m almost finishing, so much amount of energy could divide a satellite but almost can repair it, what I want to say is that can reconstruct the satellite, we have go over the first masses and we have seen the same moon twice, the same planet twice, this could be an amazing discovery but we have a doubt.”

“Say it” Told Yellow Diamond losing interest.

“In one of Yellow Diamond’s region near to the border limits with Blue we search a planet that had been inhabited, when we go through the analysis we found out a different case that the other satellites. One planet looks nice, with a badly vegetation and the other one looks very different like if it was destroyed recently by an organism… we have evidence.”

* * *

Spinel was upset, that was it, the evidence shown The Garden, that’s what really happened to her and now all make sense. She realizes that this sharp of energy cut her with the planet. That was the reason she was damaged and then restored by a thing she doesn’t know about. She was crying, another time a big huge of ideas came to her. What would happen if it doesn’t search her? Will she play the game for the entirely of her life? What if the Diamonds suspect anything from her? She was being lazy to herself in overthinking, she sees the entirely universe at the window waiting for an answer but she didn’t realize that the answer will come. 

“Who are you?” Spinel heard from everywhere a little voice. “I’ve seen you since I restored up.”

“Who is there? Please reveal yourself.” Spinel yelled everywhere.

“You don’t see me little doll? I’m in front of you.”

Spinel was upset, she knows were the voices came; it was in her head, again. Somehow the light of the ship makes her to see barely her reflection on the window. 

“No… not again” Spinel said.

“What’s the matter, you look different to me, like a memory.” Said her reflection.

“No! Go away. The last time I interact with you everything goes wrong.”

“What do you mean, how does you exist if you are only a reflection or a thought?”

“No! You are the thought; you are all the negative ideas about what happens to me. I try to search a new life with The Diamonds and Steven Universe but I can’t but you” Spinel was being disturbed.

“How are you… are you with that Steven Universe?” Ask the reflection.

“Yes and you are not going to hurt them, not again.”

“Oh hohoho, I would do whatever I can to kill him”

“Shut up!”

“But wait, I’ve change, I’m trying to enjoy a new life right now.”

“What!?!? How do you deal with all what Pink Diamond do to me? She was so stupid to leave me alone.” Spinel was growling.

“Hey hey hey, calm down”

“No! You are not going to give me instructions, you’re going to make this worst, and you are not going to control me right now.” Spinel was preparing a huge fist behind her.  
“Hey please calm down; you’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“Ha… the only who has hurt me was you and your dumb existence.”

Spinel have scream that last words and with a big fist hit hardly the window followed by another blow destroys up the window causing that a big wind current will try to pull it out of the ship. Spinel with tears in her eyes couldn’t imagine, it happens again, she goes out of control but this time has gone worst. Without any light of hope she left the wind to get her off that place and face her destiny.

* * *

Yellow Diamond recognizes the picture of the planet that Peridot shows them.

“That’s the garden, a little planet we gave Pink Diamond with…”

“Spinel” Blue completed.

“Wait just a moment” interrupt Steven “Spinel told me that the reason she moves on was because something hits her very hard that she puff.”

“If Spinel was being stand still for almost 6000 years, and suddenly this events happens at the same time… should it be.”

White understood what’s going on. 

At the other side of the screen Lemonade and Billie don’t have any idea of what they are talking about.

“We must talk to Spinel, she need to know this.” Said Steven with a high tone

“Yes but what if…”

A loud scream from the other side of the ship interrupts Blue and followed by this, a short-circuit close up the communication with the other gems and turn off the light. Steven runs faster to the origin of the noise with the Diamonds behind him to found out that a huge hole has been produced. Steven being pulled out produces a big bubble to close it. 

The warning alarm was ringing loudly, Steven don’t want to think on it, but maybe Spinel goes out of control again, but this time by her own. Believing in the worst case Spinel may be pulled out of the ship to the outer space.


	8. Seeking the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Related to chapter 6

“Pearl where are you?” Spinel was searching for Pink Pearl.

At the other side of the room Pearl was hidden, with an arm in her hands, waiting for Spinel to be distracted.

“Stop right there criminal scum” Pearl laugh with a serious accent.

“What the…”

Pearl fired the gun, fast as light Spinel stretched her body to dodge the shoot.

Moments later Spinel slightly turns her head over Pink to see her dramatic pose.

“Pearl what the heck.”

“I predicted that you will dodge it as well.” She said with a mocking accent.

“That gun could destabilize me.”

“But it don’t” Pearl was being puckish with Spinel.

“WHAT?!?!” Spinel was exhausted.

“I thought that we were playing hide and seek. Or maybe it was seek and hide, whatever.”

“Oh wow, so you are now the new playful doll?”

“No way, that your roll. I’m just a simple Pearl who wants to see destruction.”

“Oh hohoho, that’s nothing compared what I’m capable of.

“Oh really? Show me.” Pearl was seducing her.

“You are in such a big trouble little Bubblegum.”

Both gems were running around the spacecraft, going over the same room over and over again. She teased Spinel because she couldn’t reach her. But Spinel was just waiting the exact position in which she can jump over her without risking any damage. 

Minutes later it was the moment, she launched herself as a projectile and fall on top of Pearl. Both gems roll to the wall until then hit it. 

“You are so damn crazy Pearl.” Spinel was laughing.

“Talks the gems who falls over me”

From afar they heard a noise of things falling to the floor. Both gems run to figure out that the weapon containers fall down. There was a minute of silence uncomfortable.

“Spinel, why did you take so many weapons?” Pearl asks worried.

“You don’t know what will happened here in the outer space. Such many dangerous places.” Spinel was looking down.

“Are you sure?”

“You know the rest.”

“But why? You need to focus on you, not what you see by your appearance.”

“I know but…”

“But nothing, you are still a lovely gem, you can deal with your power for the good and not for the evil.”

“Yes you’re right” Spinel was considering all what Pearl says.

“Come on, let’s go to the cabin and poke around what other gems are making over the planets. Maybe we found out another Peridot announcing a new discovery in a planet”

Spinel draws a smile in her face and follows Pearl to the cabin.

* * *

At the cabin, Pearl was trying to interfere in the communication system while Spinel looks over the stars, in front, her reflection appears. Spinel should take it as a form to think, meditate, she doesn’t want to be a dangerous gem, and she has learned how to protect herself and Pearl. 

“Spinel you would not believe it, I have interfere a transmission for the Diamonds ship.” Pearl was exited.

“Right that would be interesting”

“Just give me a minutes, trying to interfere The Diamonds is a big stuff”

“Don’t worry, take your time” She was not very interested.

Suddenly Spinel watch how her reflection starts to change, it turns into how she looks before. Again this is happening; she feels it like a memory, fist it was at the portal, then when she was asleep and now at the spacecraft. But it looks worst, like a lost reflection trying to found her owner.

“Who are you?” Spinel asks slowly and continues. “I’ve seen you since I restored up.”

“Who is there?” The reflection starts to see everywhere. “Please reveal yourself.”

Spinel doesn’t understand the behavior of it.

“You don’t see me little doll? I’m in front of you.”

It was trembling facing Spinel.

“No… not again.” 

Her reflection looks upset, but Spinel doesn’t understand, it could be an inner memory with fear of her.

“What’s the matter, you look so different to me, like a memory.”

“No! Go away. The last time I interact with you everything goes wrong.”

Spinel was confused, she didn’t understand.

“What do you mean, how does you exist if you are only a reflection or a thought?”

“No! You are the thought; you are all the negative ideas about what happens to me. I try to search a new life with The Diamonds and Steven Universe but I can’t but you” It looks disturbed.

Spinel was surprised, how did she was with The Diamonds? Even stranger it was with Steven.

“How are you… are you with that Steven Universe?”

“Yes and you are not going to hurt them, not again.”

“Oh hohoho, I would do whatever I can to kill him.” Spinel was being annoying.

“Shut up!”

“But wait, I´ve change, I´m trying to enjoy a new life right now.”

Spinel treats it like a memory, convincing her to manage her own past and live a new life.

“What!?!? How do you deal with all Pink Diamond do to me? She was so stupid to leave me alone.” Her reflection was growling 

“Hey hey hey, calm down” Spinel was worrying if anything goes out of control with her.

“No! You are not going to give me instructions, you’re going to make this worst, and you are not going to control me right now.” 

Spinel was more worried.

“Hey please calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself”

“Ha… the only one who hurts me was you and your dumb existence.”

Spinel looks how her reflection starts to laugh very high and suddenly a big fist was approaching her continued by another and other. It could be more stranger, the ship starts to shake and suddenly all the energy was cutting off. With the last bright of light Spinel managed to catch Pearl and realizing she was crying.

“Pearl what happened to you.” Spinel was worried.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters here if what happened to you my sweetie.”

Spinel doesn’t understand what she was saying.

“I’ve see the communication that Peridot give to the Diamonds and it tells all what happened to you.”

Spinel with a worried face couldn’t imagine it. She knows what happens? The idea of knowing a different version of the events fears her.

“Pearl I don’t know if I want to know it. I have feel very different these moments that I’m scared of knowing the truth, my reality.”

“Don’t worry Spinel, you should see it, it is part of your life and without it you are incomplete.” Pearls said it with a soft voice.

Spinel looks Pearl and that was comfort her. She feels safe if she is around, that feeling of dependence over someone.

“Pearl, show me the transmission that Peridot announce to the Diamonds please.”-

* * *

Spinel couldn´t believe it. She was shattered by a sharp. That’s why she suddenly appears in the floor. But what must scared her and Pearl is the existence of another Spinel, she knows exactly what it means, her reflection was her other side of the gem. When Spinel tells Pearl all the stuff she has with her reflection they conclude that it was her. With the Diamonds and Steven, that would explain all what’s happening.

“Pearl we should find that Spinel, the Diamond ship lost communication so we couldn’t find that ship”

“I know but how, both were the only one who exist and there’s no information about your gem”

“Maybe we can read the nature of my gem in the database and then try to locate Spinel.”

“But that would be very difficult if we are talking about you.”

Spinel grabs Pearl hands.

“If we both work together everything could be possible.”

Pearls drop a tear and looks thought Spinel eyes promising her that both will find the form to find that other Spinel.


	9. Back To the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Related to chapter 7

Spinel was returning from an unconscious state when an intense light was pointing her face. She was dizzy without understanding what’s happening, then a long robotic arm grabs Spinel to insert her into the spacecraft. When she sees how the gate opened she observed the silhouette of two organisms.

When she got into the ship, the lights lowered the intensity and now she can see two gems. She still dizzy that can remember what’s happened.

“You are a lucky gem to travel around this system and still alive” Said the one gem to Spinel.

“Yes, you were approaching the gravitational frontier of the system, oh my stars what would happened if one of the infinite comets or rocky bodies would hit you.”

Spinel was being lost of what they were saying to her. One of the gems notices that they were confusing her and started showing up.

“Forgive me, I was so excited, let me introduce. I’m Peridot but you can call me Lemonade, and this is Bismuth but she prefers to be called Billie.”

“Don’t worry you can call me how you want.” 

Both gems invited her to take a seat.

“Well thanks; I don’t really know what happened to me.” Said Spinel.

“Nah don’t worry, soon you will figure out. By the way, who are you?” Ask Billie.

“Oh yes, you’re a gem but I’d never meet someone like you before, nor my database recognize you.” Admitted Lemonade.

“I’m Spinel, and I’ve never meet someone before.”

“Oh I see, you must been new in the gem system registration.” Say Lemonade.

“Wait a minute, aren’t you the gem that The Diamonds were talking about?” Ask Billie.

They recognize her as the gem that lives in that planet that was cut by the sharps, the gem The Diamonds were so worried at their ship before the communication cut off.  
Spinel told the gems that she doesn’t know anything about The Diamonds and neither that planet, she knows she’s lying because now she remembers everything what happened. 

“Hey are you ok?” Ask lemonade to Spinel.

“Yes I’m ok, just trying to feel better.”

“Well, if you are not interested we are going to visit that planet.” 

“Yes that would be incredible, you would see in live how we search for information, and how with the help of technology we discover one of the big mystery of the moment. Also you can help us with the tools.” Lemonade motivated her.

“Yes that would be right.” Spinel answered.

“From this moment you are our first crewman. You’re into the ship of adventure and discovery. Crossing over the galaxies in search of…” Lemonade was being more excited.

“Hey Lemonade, you’re going to scare her. She would think that we are pirates or something else.”

“Nah it’s ok.” Answered Spinel.

Spinel knows thinks are not ok. The idea of returning to The Garden terrified her but at the same time she felt the need to visit that other planet. While seeing over the stars and the planets orbiting it she still remembers how she finishes there. 

The window was destroyed and she fall over the space, she doesn’t expect that life will punish her again, this time when she was floating in the space a big glass shard was approaching very fast and it stuck in her face. In that time Spinel couldn’t imagine it, again she loses control of herself, again she is lost in her thoughts, thinking in all of this stuff makes Spinel crazy starting to laugh in middle of nothing, then she puff and her gem was moving aimlessly throughout the galaxy.

Billie sat next to Spinel and tries to comfort her; she was looking upset, in a very bad mood. Billie takes out from the desk a tablet that has synthetized information of the researches of Lemonade and her. Billie makes it with the intention to give her company while Lemonade is configuring the ship to travel through the galaxy up to The Garden.

* * *

Finally they’ve arrive but they were at the epicenter of the accident, were most of the energy was displayed over the galaxies. Lemonade asks Spinel which planet she would want to visit first. Spinel at the inside knows the dangerous decision she would take but she needs to know. Finally she decides to go over the planet that looks destructed, she was sure that it had been produced by the other Spinel. 

“Are you right Spinel?” Billie asks.

“Yes, everything is alright.”

“You look concerned about something.”

Billie feels at the inside that maybe Spinel is the gem missing from that planet and she doesn’t remember anything or should she be fearing the fact that she did something wrong.  
When the ship arrived to the planet, the gems walk down to take a look. It was all destroyed and abandoned. Spinel don’t remember leaving The Garden like this, this is mostly caused by her other side, her destructive and revengeful side. 

“It seems that someone have collapse to this planet a toke out all hiss problems. It looks so damaged by big punches. What kind of organism has a fist of this magnitude?” Lemonade was analyzing the much she can.

“Hey Lemonade what if while we explore around this little planet we talk with our new crewman?” Requested Billie.

Lemonade accept the idea and the expedition began. Spinel by the attitude of these two new gems that she recently meet is being comfortable. Both treat her like a new experience, and that’s what fears to her. What if they ever know something about her? Will they accept her as a dangerous gem that goes off control? Spinel doesn’t want to think about it, Billie and Lemonade were being so kind with her. 

“Hey look.” 

“What happened” ask Billie to Lemonade.

“Have you seen that moon over there that looks that is approaching to us?”

“Wow yes, it seems ok?” 

“Based on my calculations, that moon belongs to the original planet.”

"How did you know that?” 

“There is no other satellite near hear, this means that when the division of the two middles of the planet take place, the moon feel most attracted to this piece and that’s why it looks in an irregular orbit. It is trying to found a big satellite to orbit.”

“That makes sense.” Answered Billie. “That moon has a hole?”

“Yes is kind of heart-shaped?”

Spinel was nervous, she didn’t interfere at the conversation because she knows exactly that’s the satellite in which she was created. Now they are going to realize that she belongs to The Garden and she is the missing gem.

“It looks familiar” Said Billie.

“Yes, like a only heart-shaped gem with an incredibly amount of energy could born from that moon.” Lemonade just stops.

Spinel was freeze, she knows now.

“Spinel, you are the only gem I ever meet that have a heart-shaped gem…” Lemonade was questioning.

“Yes but I don’t know anything.”

“You really don’t remember, I would give my life to affirm that you came out from there.”

“Really you can?” Spinel was extending the conversation until Lemonade gets tired and believes that she has lost her all memories.

“I’m really sure, this events happened and suddenly you appears from nowhere, The Diamonds were worried about a gem and that you…”

While Lemonade and Spinel were discussing about the moon and her shape, from nowhere a big shadow covered up the gems. Lemonade and Spinel didn’t notice it except for Billie.

“Hey guys, we have guests.” Said Billie.

“Uh… Great! This may be another crew with the objective of steal my work.” Lemonade was being annoyed.

“I don’t know that an investigation ship looks like this Lemonade.”

Lemonade looks up and didn’t notice that it was a battle spacecraft from Pink Diamond. It was approaching the planet so slowly until it stops. Spinel feels in the inside of her gem that there she is, her other middle, she feels how the energy flows from the ship to her. Then from the ship started to sound the alarm of warning and a big red lights shows up.

“HENLO HENLO HENLO” A comic voice sounds and Spinel began to tremble. This was the moment she was scared of. Two silhouettes were seen in the shadow, one looks like a Pearl and the other the same as her visions.


End file.
